In the development of development systems, efforts are being made to design software systems which are as modular as possible for controlling the switching system. This is being done primarily with respect to improved decoupling of the individual functions of a switching system and thus a simpler subsequent modification capability as well as improved reusability of the switching software in further developments.
Switching application software which is divided into a plurality of components is known from the article "Object Oriented Software Technologies Applied to Switching Architectures and Software Development Processes" by E. C. Arnold et al from the "International Switching Symposium 1990, Volume 2, June 1990, Stockholm SE, pages 97-106". The components in this case represent logic and physical system entities. For example, the component "call" represents the system entity "call". The component "call" in this case controls the system entity "call" both at the logic level and at the physical level (with the exception of the local physical connection control which is carried out by the local components of the "fabric" type).